


Пожалуйста!..

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Ватсон хотела наручникик, мартини с водкой и первый раз. Получилось почти всё.





	Пожалуйста!..

Когда они вваливаются в номер отеля, то оба слегка навеселе. И Кёя с пары бокалов мартини пьян настолько же, насколько и Дино, на спор уговоривший бутылку русской водки.  
Впрочем, для Хибари и пары стаканов достаточно, чтобы от взгляда на такого Каваллоне снесло крышу и последние тормоза. Поэтому он сгребает Дино за ворот рубашки, с каким-то садистским наслаждением сминая в пальцах податливую ткань, и жёстко впивается в губы блондина, больше кусая, чем целуя. И слегка опешивает, когда блондин отвечает тем же, а потом длинным завораживающим движением слизывает с подбородка Кёи кровь.  
В брюках становится тесно, но Кёя не спешит. Сегодня его невероятно заводит мысль отдать инициативу Дино. Этому Дино, который пьян до розовых слоников, который растерял всю свою неуклюжесть и от которого ещё пахнет кровью тех ублюдков, что караулили их двоих у бара.  
А Каваллоне, похоже, и разрешенья-то спрашивать не собирается - срывает с Хибари рубашку так, что с мясом выдранные пуговицы дробно стучат по паркету, прикусывает дрожащую жилку на шее, пуская кровь и заставляя Кёю тянуться к широкой пряжке собственного пояса. Дино перехватывает тонкие запястья и, продолжая оставлять кровавые узоры на шее и ключицах брюнета, сам торопливо расстёгивает его пояс и резко выдёргивает. Одним движением разворачивает Кёю, заводит его руки за спину и связывает их, усмехаясь:  
\- Сегодня ты получишь то, что так давно хотел.  
От горячего, злого, не то обещающего, не то угрожающего шепота становится не по себе и болезненно тянет в низу живота. Кёя где-то отдалённо понимает, что это будет больно. Тем более, в первый раз. Но от этой мысли только ещё острее скручивает уже всё тело, отдаваясь глухим напряжением в мышцах, и гроза Намимори хрипло стонет.  
Каваллоне нетерпеливо сдёргивает с брюнета брюки вместе с бельём и толкает его на кровать, наваливаясь сверху. Пряжка ремня царапает поясницу, шёлк рубашки липнет к обнажённой горячей коже кёиной спины - тот утыкается носом в покрывало и закусывает губу, чувствуя металлический привкус собственной крови. И это так... так горячо, так судорожно. Он готов кончить от одного только прикосновения грубой ткани брюк, когда Дино вжимается в его ягодицы. Он готов жалобно стонать от покрывающих спину укусов, от жёстких пальцев, впивающихся в бёдра.  
Но Каваллоне вздёргивает его за талию на четвереньки, вклинивается коленом между ног, так что Хибари беспомощно стонет и выгибается. Он уже ничего не соображает из-за болезненного возбуждения, из-за того, как Дино сжимает рукой его член, не позволяя кончить, как продолжает покрывать укусами и засосами его спину, плечи, ягодицы и нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бёдер.  
Кёя всхлипывает, стоит Каваллоне ненадолго отстраниться. И ещё раз - когда что-то скользкое и холодное касается его ануса. Брюнет интуитивно сжимается, когда внутрь проталкивается палец, а потом подаётся назад, насаживаясь сильнее, требуя большего. И получает. В нём уже два пальца.  
А Каваллоне тянет его за связанные руки, вздёргивая на колени, и снова кусает - плечо, шея, мочка уха. И выдыхает:  
\- Это будет больно, Кёя, - в голосе наслаждение мешается с усмешкой. А скользкие от смазки пальцы снова сжимают основание члена. - Я не позволю тебе кончить, пока ты не будешь умолять об этом.  
И роняет брюнета обратно, на четвереньки, вжимая лицом в кровать и ещё больше пьянея от ощущения вседозволенности. Добавляет третий палец, беспощадно растягивая, жёстко и ритмично двигаясь внутрь и наружу.  
Кёя разочарованно стонет в покрывало, когда пальцы исчезают, краем уха улавливая торопливый вжик брючной молнии. И трезвеет неумолимо, когда головка члена Дино проталкивается внутрь.  
Больно, стыдно, невыносимо. Хибари вцепляется зубами в простынь, когда блондин двумя резкими толчками оказывается внутри так глубоко, насколько возможно. И ещё невыносимее от того, что самое желанное сейчас - вскинуться навстречу начавшему двигаться Каваллоне, вновь ощутить разрывающую изнутри боль и восхитительное наслаждение. Но Дино крепко держит: за шею и за бедро, и двигается медленно наружу, а потом врывается нетерпеливо внутрь, от чего перед глазами вспыхивает фейерверк, а с губ срывается постыдное:  
\- Сильнее!  
Кёя сходит с ума, разрываясь между гордостью, болью и наслаждением. Теряется в ощущениях, понимая только, что уже на грани настолько, что действительно готов умолять Дино позволить ему кончить. А Каваллоне движется всё яростнее, всё жёстче вбивается внутрь.  
И когда пальцы блондина вновь касаются его члена, Хибари ломается и всхлипывает:  
\- Пожалуйста!..  
\- Пожалуйста что, Кёя? - Каваллоне тяжело дышит, и голос у него хриплый и глухой от возбуждения. - Скажи!  
Кёя стискивает зубы.  
Дино выходит из него, а потом резко вколачивается на всю длину. И Хибари стонет, выгибаясь:  
\- Позволь мне кончить!  
Дино хочется слышать это ещё. И ещё. И ещё. Но он уже сам на грани, и от просьбы совсем срывает тормоза: блондин сжимает член Кёи и быстро и сильно, в ритм с собственными толчками, дрочит его.  
Хватает всего трёх движений, и Хибари выплёскивается в его руку, конвульсивно и резко сжимая член Каваллоне внутри. И Дино чувствует, как напряжение всех мышц скручивается тугим узлом, а перед глазами вспыхивает фейерверк.  
Они оба без сил валятся на влажную от пота и спермы кровать.  
Кёя невероятно отчётливо чувствует и лёгкую боль от покрывающих тело укусов, и жжение в анусе, и покалывание в затёкших связанных руках, но сил что-то предпринять уже не ощущает. А Дино, притянув его к себе, безмятежно сопит в тёмный затылок - водка довершила своё коварное дело. И Хибари напоследок обещает себе никогда больше не пить, прежде чем уснуть, вжавшись спиной в живот Каваллоне.


End file.
